When you say nothing at all
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: Sentimentos são algo complicado de serem expressados. Principalmente quando não devem ser proferidos e estão presos na garganta apenas podemos tomar atitudes... porque uma atitude vale mais que mil palavras...  Yaoi-Lemon  Spoiler


N/A: Esta fic é a minha primeira deste casal, realmente não escrevo à bastante tempo /facto.

Mas sinceramente espero que gostem

[ Aviso - Spoiler esta fic acontece no final do episódio 12]

-| Uraboku não me pertence, isto é apenas por diversão sem qualquer fundo lucrativo. |-

-| A Fic é Yaoi e contem algumas descrições improprias para menores|-

-| Faço um desafio quem consegue adivinhar onde está a música na fic? Já que ela foi baseando em uma =P |-

When you say nothing at all

Ele tinha realmente querido a morte? Não posso acreditar nisso, olhando o seu rosto calmo e pacífico, seus olhos podem ser chamado os olhos de Deus, mas escondem um mar de segredos que eu pensava ser o único possuidor desse navio para os navegar. Enganei-me. Havia mais muito mais para saber, aquelas esmeraldas ofuscadas onde a luz apenas reagia quando me via. Era mentira? Tudo ilusão?

Os pensamentos iam a passar por minha cabeça em uma maneira confusa e desorientada, caminhava por impulso até que algo me prender e não me deixou avançar, olhei para trás… era ele. Eu ia tão distraído que nem tinha notado a estrada, como sempre ele sabia de tudo, até quando eu estava entorpecido dentro de mim.

Pouco tempo depois chegamos à mansão nenhuma palavra foi trocada, estava feliz e inquieto. Tínhamos salvado Shusei, mas as palavras daquela Opast não saiam da minha mente. "Ele quis morrer", precisava de esclarecer aquilo o quanto antes. O meu parceiro disse-me algo de ir tomar banho antes dos outros irem e eu respondi com um "te espero no quarto".

Precisava de me distrair um pouco, entrei no quarto que me pertencia pegando a Nintendo, colocando um jogo de luta qualquer, sinceramente não estava com paciência, sai do quarto e fechei a porta, bati na porta que se encontrava na minha frente esperando uma resposta que não veio, entrei e me deitei na cama dele. Fechei os olhos, deixando o meu rosto cair sobre o travesseiro do meu parceiro e respirei vagarosamente aquele doce aroma de flor de laranjeira, meus olhos ficaram húmidos e meu coração apertou novamente, maldito demónio que não me sai da cabeça. Shusei querem morrer e me abandonar… tsic…

- Impossível

- O que é impossível Hotsuma?

Virei-me para ele, sua camisa estava ligeiramente aberta me fazendo confrontar com o meu próprio pecado, a toalha por cima de seus ombros, onde sua mão tocava singelamente seus cabelos cobre. Fiquei parado o olhando, não conseguia falar, a minha garganta estava tapada, meus estômago estava doendo. Estupidamente gaguejei não conseguindo falar nada, mas como poderia falar, Shusei mesmo que se quisesse matar o que eu poderia dizer, eu fiz o mesmo à uns anos atrás e mesmo assim ele quis ir comigo…

- Porque?

Foi a única coisa que minhas cordas conseguiram suar naquele momento. Meus olhos caíram sobre aquelas marcas, e meus dedos inquietos seguiram-nos em uma carícia ternurenta, sorri de forma fraca e meus olhos constataram finalmente os dele.

Deus, assim como Ele sempre nos demonstravam aquilo que nos queria ensinar com o seu nevoeiro encobrindo os seus reais objectos tentando nos dar esperança e uma luz no fundo do túnel. Assim era Shusei, seus olhos nunca mostravam o que realmente ele sentia, como um denso nevoeiro ocultando realmente o que lhe ia na alma, uma incógnita que tentava esconder com o seu sorriso cálido nos dando esperança e força para continuar a caminhar nesta Terra, a luta por todos… a força que eu preciso para o proteger.

Um silêncio amargurado se instalou naquele quarto, suspirei, seu rosto estava desviado para eu não ver os seus olhos. Foi então que perguntei, aquele peso estava em meu coração, segurei seu queixo o virando para mim… queria os seus olhos nos meus e quando atingi meu objectivo murmurei:

- Shusei, tu vais ficar realmente comigo para sempre? – Olhei-o e vi que tinha tocado a ferida que ele queria esconder. A resposta veio seca e direcção.

- Suas feridas foram curadas, eu cumpri o meu propósito por isso…

Não podia acreditar no que ele estava a dizer, ergui meu corpo, colocando meu joelho na cama para me apoiar, segurei-o pelo colarinho o puxando para mim com força colando nossos rostos próximos, estava irritado, mas seus olhos estavam levemente marejados. Ele realmente achava que me tinha perdido para o Yuki, mas, mas não era verdade.

- Como você realmente pode pensar em …

- Hotsuma…

Meus nervos estavam na flor da pele, eu fervilhava de raiva, senti meu corpo aquecer e por impulso, mais um dos meus inumeráveis impulsos tomei seus lábios e surpreendentemente meu corpo tremeu, seus lábios macios estavam-se remexendo em contacto com os meus, sem repulsa ou medo… ele estava correspondendo. O turbilhão de sensações me acalmaram me afastei um pouco dele largando sua roupa, fechei os olhos encostando nossas testas, seu corpo era mais refrescante que o meu, era uma sensação bastante agradável, como a brisa fresca em uma tarde de verão.

- Hotsu… – coloquei os meus dedos sobre seus lábios o impedindo de falar, deslizando vagarosamente como se quisesse beija-lo e foi o que fiz novamente, ainda tremendo pelo pecado cometido.

- É inacreditável como apenas tu consegues falar directamente para o meu coração. – seu rosto queimou com minhas palavras, mostrando o sorriso que eu tanto amava.

- Mas é apenas tu, que sem dizeres uma palavra afastas as trevas do meu ser. Sempre foi isso que me manteve vivo, mas agora…

- Existem coisas que eu tentei dizer, mas que eu não consigo explicar. Mesmo sendo a voz de Deus, eu nunca consegui soltar um som destas cordas que me mantêm amarrado ao medo de te perder. – Foi ai que mais uma vez meus olhos caíram para as marcas que eu mesmo fiz naquele corpo.

- Eu não preciso de ouvir o timbre de sua voz para perceber quando tu não dizes nada.

- Tu nunca conseguiste ouvir a profundidade do meu silêncio…

- E tu? Conseguiste ouvir o meu?

Meu rosto se aproximou do dele, meu nariz passou por sua face um pouco mais gélida que a temperatura pulsante que emanava meu corpo, meus lábios tremules deram um beijo tímido em sua face, outro se seguiu. Segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos e encostei nossas cabeças, sorri e calmamente abri os olhos apenas para constatar que o sorriso no seu semblante diz-me que você precisa de mim, existe uma verdade nos teus olhos que me diz que tu nunca me deixaras.

- Eu vou precisar sempre de ti ao meu lado, a eternidade não é o suficiente para mim…

- Nem para mim. Hotsuma…

Não deixei ele terminar aquela frase, deixei que ela fosse a minha ignição e permiti-lhe ir ao limite, segurei seu queixo e roubei dele aquilo que sempre quis para mim, seus lábios, seu toque mais íntimo, fresco como uma brisa em um inferno pulsante de fogo, mas logo tudo voltou a um gelo, quando os seus dedos passaram em meus lábios afastando o pouco contacto que consegui.

- Será que você sente tudo o que eu sinto por você? Será que é amor? – dei um pequeno sorriso ao sentir meus dedos serem mordidos de forma leviana apenas para me dar mais confiança. – Está tão difícil de esconder…

Ele deu um longo suspiro, sim isso apenas queria dizer que ele estava cansado de guardar aquilo dentro dele, ele tinha muito mais a contar mas simplesmente não conseguia mais.

- Sua mente é meu livro preferido – beijei sua face novamente, indo para o canto dos lábios dele, roçando agora uns nos outros, ele não me travou e foi lentamente correspondendo às minhas investidas – um livro aberto, tão belo e magnético onde só eu consigo ler as entre linhas.

- Sim, mas você esqueceu-se de ler o que sempre esteve bem claro … Shusei… eu…

Mas meus lábios foram tomados em um encosto de lábios mudo, sim eu sei o que ele quis dizer, afinal acho que ele não era o único que não via o que sempre esteve diante de nossos olhos enublados pela fraqueza de que nossa amizade fosse destruída como uma árvore forte que não consegue resistir ao Inverno mais rigoroso.

Afastei o contacto que tínhamos não para falar, nada mais precisava de ser dito entre nós, minha mão esquerda deslizou sobre seu braço direito até finalmente nossos dedos se entrelaçarem, nossa união solene, levei sua mão até meus lábios beijando sua palma e finalmente retirar o anel onde estava gravado seu nome. Retirei o meu e os troquei, sabíamos que tinham de voltar ao lugar quando o sol nos contemplasse com mais um belo crepúsculo.

Pedi autorização de forma muda, seu corpo se inclinou na encosta da cama, minha mão deslizou por sua camiseta, abrindo os pequenos botões da mesma, meu rosto se aproximou do seu ombro o beijando de forma delicada, quase um louvor a um deus que se encontrava na minha frente. Meus lábios humedecidos pela ansiedade torturante de seu corpo colado ao meu.

Minha mão que segurava meu corpo sobre a cama, sentiu os toques leves de meu anjo, que me acariciava entre os dedos subindo por meu braço começando a forçar minha camiseta para baixo, assim como a dele.

Cada pedaço de pele, cada paraíso escondido na imensidão de tesouro que eu queria explorar desde que nos conhecemos, agora era a minha oportunidade, eu a tinha e não a ia desperdiçar… sua voz chama o meu nome minha mão sobe por seu rosto ficando em carícia e possessividade erguendo um pouco o seu pescoço, colocando um de meus dedos sobre seus lábios pedindo espaço para invadir, puxei seu corpo para baixo me colocando entre suas pernas prensando nossas cinturas, mordiscando a base de seu pescoço. Um gemido foi a resposta e a permissão que eu estava a precisar. Minha mão deslizando por sua lateral do seu corpo esguio.

A temperatura foi aumentando assim como a intensidade das carícias, nossos corpos suavam levemente se envolvendo cada vez mais em uma mistura existência de nós mesmo. O tempo arrefecera, conseguia ver a pequena fumaça que seu rosto avermelhado soltava assim que arrancava mais um gemido de sua boca na exploração do seu corpo.

Já sem roupa em meu corpo ou no dele o virei de quatro retirei a mão de sua boca a deslizando por seu tórax arranhando seu peito, prensando meu corpo no dele em investidas insinuosas, mordiscando sua nuca, lambendo até sua a orelha chupando a ponta e em um tom rouco proferi algo que sempre lhe quis dizer.

- Você é meu… para todo o sempre Usui Shusei…

- Sempre fui e sempre se… ahmm, serei Hotsuma.

- Eu sei, meu amor

Seu rosto se movimentou para mim acabando por o beijar de forma voluptuosa, como era sublime meu sentimento por este ser, minha boca descia em carícias por sua coluna em forma de cascata abrangendo todo o espaço que me era oferecido. Minha mão passando delicadamente por seu falo o acariciando com toques quase periciosos, por vários anos eu estudei o corpo dele, sua respiração contemplando até ao ínfimo pormenor.

Meus desde dedilhavam entre suas nádegas tocando sua intimidade que estava bem lubrificada por minha língua audaciosa e finalmente meu sonho se tornou realidade, o fiz meu, varias investidas consecutivas. Nossas vozes misturavam com rouquidão entre gemidos e o eco dos corpos a baterem um no outro, nossos beijos não cessaram. Loucura, insanidade, desespero, nossos corpos tremiam incansavelmente o suor misturados à saliva caiam sobre o lençol… nossas mentes atingiram demência caindo ambos os corpo ofegantes na cama, onde apenas conseguia ouvir o meu anjo rindo, quase chorando de felicidade.

- Hotsuma…

- Sim Shusei?

- Acho que hoje finalmente vou conseguir dormir… só não quero acordar e pensar que foi um sonho…

- Claro que não… ou não farei você acordar nunca mais dele

- Ahm

- Shusei?

- Ahm?

- Eu amo-te

Ele fechou os olhos, seu sorriso deu a resposta que eu necessitava pouco depois ambos adormecemos sobre aquele crepúsculo… e como eu tinha previsto era perfeito.

"_O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam_

_Muito rápido para os que tem medo_

_Muito longo para os que lamentam_

_Muito curto para os que festejam_

_Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno."_

Shakespeare, William

-| Owari |-

27 de Setembro de 2011  
>Yuki Saiko<p>

N/A: Queria-a oferecer de prenda de anos atrasados a alguém muito especial para mim.

Espero realmente que gostem, não está nada de extraordinário mas foi feita com carinho...

Será que mereço review's?

Musica: When you say nothing at all - Ronan Keating


End file.
